User blog:Inferand/Genesis of Rebirth: Part 1 of Chapter 1: What Remains?
..... Finally. Although it has taken many eons.....I have finally found you, oh hero of the Gate itself... And yet....my power will not hold much longer once you enter... So come with this warning: "Within this world, you are the only beacon of Order remaining." Come if you are ready. Ive waited Eons. I can wait a little more before you enter. Or are you already coming closer.......? ---- And thus, he awoke. A young boy, within a white void. The clothes he was wearing, a white hoodie, fully unzipped, and white pants, all seemed to blend with the background, although his black shoes and red hair, did not. He was at least a decent height, about 5'7", and he didn't look too bad...at least, for a white void. Sadly, he had no idea what he was doing there. Or any idea of anything. His memory wasn't just wiped clear; it was as if it never existed at all. And so, he sat there, right in the void. Hoping things would correct themselves. But nothing happened....until. So, you arrived. He was almost shocked. Was there really something here besides himself? He attempted to speak, and somehow, he knew how to do this. Odd, yet convinient. "Hello?" He asked. Hello. "So, I'm not going crazy?" That all depends on your vision and definition of insanity. He breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't alone! He just had a...formal voice...for a companion! Surely, this was going somewhere. So you made it. "Er...Yes? He replied. Splendid. For you see, soon our condition will become clear. "Condition...?" Look over there. Suddenly, behind him, the sound of glass cracking open was clearly audible. Had something opened behind him? He turned and..... He saw it. A grey world. He couldn't make out anything more than that, but regardless, it frightened him for some reason. "Something with that world...seems VERY wrong..." He pondered. Indeed. It was once more than this, but now...? Well......this is all I can conjure for now. Go on, be brave. It needs you. "Why..?" You will see. ........ You will see... This voice sure was making things complicated. But he didn't have a choice, whatsoever. And so, he mustered all the courage he could......and he ran himself straight at the world, ignoring the closing door behind him. Perhaps, he really did have a choice....but it was too late. And since he did go forward.. THe fRaGmenTATions woULd sOON fIx. After all.... He is the only one with the power to EXIST. ---- And suddenly, everything became clearer. It was as if a gigantic bulb in his brain had turned itself on, and illuminated everything around him. Or...whatever was around him. The blank world greeted him simply; a large, lush, open plain with a still wind in the air, and some trees scattered around. But what was most suprising were the tiny, adorable creatures resembling....slime?....nearby. Even in this grey and dull world, he could make out that each of them were once a different color, and even managed to recognize a different symbol on each of their heads: *A small Fire. *A few drops of Water. *A patch of Moss. *A tiny Lightning Bolt. *A small Lantern. *A little black shape. These, are the elements of this world: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Light, and Darkness. "....I see......But why is this important...?" Because the awakening has begun. Look, over there. Suddenly, in the place where the simes had been....he saw dark shapes. They came closer and.....! He should've realized. All he could make out of the constantly wavering and half melted shapes were a few symbols on their head, and some fangs, within a puddle of elements. You, merely being here, has caused these.....remaints, as we shall refer to them, to reappear. They are the dead souls that were revived when these creatures experienced the shift in life and death....one of the many after-effects that came with the destruction of this world. There is only one way to save them: To purify them. I shall grant you a weapon, and the ability. "The ability to what?" he finally asked. To give some of your exsistence to them, so they may live on. Suddenly, a gigantic light seemed to illuminate the floor aroudn him, in a circular radius. The grass beneath him became green, and the wind suddenly began moving again, a nice cool breeze. During all this, a sword appeared in his hand: A Large Claymore, shaped like a triangle at the top, with a rounded glowing blue ball at the bottom of the hilt, that seemed to have runes running up and down it's white and gray body, adorned with Sapphires. And then the sensation stopped...but he still felt a remnant of that. A remnant of hope. For some reason, he wanted to check the blades hilt...and he saw something interesting on it. From here on out, the name of this Blade shall be your own. I name you now, but not forever, Zephyr, the wandering wind without any guidance. "But I have you, don't I?" ....Not forever. I can only teach you how to use this blade, before I must....disappear. Now...try....THIS. Suddenly, his blade began to glow and next thing he knew, he was trying to hold it back. For some reason, it was pointing straight at the.... Try to attack them while this blade is glowing. Just be warned, it's running on your energy. He could almost feel the blade physically tiring him out, like he hadn't had sleep in days. So, he rushed forward with the blade and- *swoosh!* He looked down, as the remaints of the slimes, pulsating with energy, seemed to return to grey slimes, illuminating them for a second, and shutting off. "What just happened?" Through attacking them, you managed to....whittle them down and....through using your blade, you mana-.......ged to save them from permanent destruction. However, the bl-.....ade is weaker in this state, and...............its best used as a f-final attack...... Get to the end of the praire, and use the gems you find to....summon.....last gift.... The voice vanished. And so, the wandering wind, with confidence in his heart, and a grim foe ahead, prepared his next attack...on a prairie. Baby steps, One can suppose. ---- Calling all writers/unit makers! I'm gonna need your units for this project! So if you wanna see a unit featured here, please let me know, or I may contact you for permission! You'll see next time. ---- This is my next attempt at making a story, almost mirroring some of the emotions in my life, right now at least. I hope you enjoy, and constructively critcize if you can, but please no nitpicking. No one likes pickers. Category:Blog posts